Beth Hanrahan
Playing career In 214 games with the National Sports Academy, Hanrahan accumulated 263 career points, complemented by a plus minus rating of +161. As a senior, she netted 63 goals, while accumulating 37 assists for a 100 point season. Hanrahan would win the 2010 New York State championship with eventual Providence teammates Stephanie DeMars and Rebecca Morse. NCAA In her freshman year season (2011-2012) she played 37 games and totaled 11 points (8 goals, 3 assists). On October 22, 2011 Hanrahan notched two goals in a 4-3 victory over the Vermont Catamounts. It was in this game against the Catamounts that she recorded her first collegiate point.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html Her second goal proved to be the game winning tally with :29 left in regulation.http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1112/201110/oct24wwr.pdf In a 6-2 win over #4 ranked Boston College (on February 4, 2012), Beth Hanrahan logged two assists.http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1112/201202/feb6wwr.pdf She tallied three multi-point games, collected four points in a two-game span (1/29-2/4).http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html She finished the season with a rating of +5. She Played in 21 conference games with seven points on five goals and two assists.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html In her sophomore year season (2012-2013) she played in all 36 games for the Friars and totaled 20 points (14 goals, 6 assists).http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html She notched four points against ranked opponents and finished 8th on the team for points and 3rd for goals.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html In this season she recorded two multi-goal games, one in a 4-0 win against Union on Nov. 25 and one against UNH on Feb 15. On March 2nd she assissted the team in reaching the Hockey East semifinal round with the game-winning goal in overtime at UNH.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html In the 2013-2014 season she played in all 35 of the Friars' games. She matched a career-best 20-point season on 10 goals and a career-high of 10 assists. Twelve of her points came against league opponents and she registered five power-play tallies on the season. She led the team with two shorthanded goals and was tied for third in the league with three shorthanded points.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html Collected nine points in a 10-game span with three goals and six assists and tallied four multi-point games. She also led the team in shots with 141 shots. On Oct. 25, 2013 she got the game-winning goal at Northeastern, ending the game with a 4-3 win.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html Registered a power-play tally in the Hockey East Quarterfinal, which ended in a 3-2 loss at Boston University on March 1, 2014.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html In her senior year, the 2014-15 season, Beth Hanrahan was voted to be team captain. She dressed in all 35 games and led the Friars in points with 26 total points, reaching that with a team-best of 15 goals and 11 assists.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html She recorded three points in three different games, at the Nov. 9th game against UConn, against RPI on Jan. 6, and against UNH on Jan. 11. In the Nov. 9th game against UConn she registered a career-high of 3 assists.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.htmlIn the Nov. 23rd game against Maine, the Nov. 29th game against Brown, and the Jan. 6th game against RPI, she totaled two-goals in the games.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html She finished the season tied for first all-time at PC in games played with 143 games played.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html In the Hockey East she was ranked 10th overall in scoring in with 15 goals, tied for 7th for short-handed goals with 1, and tied 10th for game-winning goals with 2. She was tied for 4th in the conference in game-winning goals with two.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html Upon the completion of the season she earned the Providence Friars team Captains Award. NWHL In June 2015 Beth Hanrahan was offered positions on both the Buffalo Beauts and the New York City Riveters. By July 10, 2015http://nwhl.co/free-agent-tracker/ she signed with the NYC Riveters to play for the 2015-2016 season. She is among the first women to be part of the first paid professional women's ice hockey league. Awards and honors Hockey East Hockey East Co-Rookie of the Week (Week of October 24, 2011)http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1112/201110/oct24wwr.pdf Hockey East Player of the Week (Week of November 26, 2012) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1213/201211/nov26wwr.php Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (Week of October, 28 2013) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1314/201310/oct28wwr.php Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (Week of December 2, 2013) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1314/201312/dec2wwr.php Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (Week of November 24, 2014) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1415/201411/nov24wwr.php Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (Week of December 1, 2014) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1415/201412/dec1wwr.php Hockey East Warrior Player of the Week (Week of January 12, 2015) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1415/201501/jan12wwr.php Hockey East Sportsmanship Award (March 4, 2015) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1415/201503/mar4ar.php Providence Friars Friars Most Valuable Player (MVP) Award (2013-14) http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html Friars Most Valuable Player (MVP) Award (2014-2015) Providence Friars Captains Award (2014-2015) http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/beth_hanrahan_776888.html References Category:Female ice hockey players Category:American women's ice hockey players Category:Providence Friars women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1993 Category:National Womens Hockey League player